


Come Away with Me

by SubtextEquals



Series: The Servant and the Duke [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is the son of a powerful Duke. Remus is a servant and a wizard. When an attempt is made on Sirius’s life the two begin a relationship that will change their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Away with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Winter Wolfstar Wank for the prompt "Regency" (which was extended to anything involving royalty).

As the firstborn son of Duke Orion Black, Sirius had many duties to which he had to attend. More and more of late he was forced to meet with eligible young ladies. He made small talk as both sets of parents looked on, each analyzing the potential spouse to be. None of Sirius’s possible future wives ever passed inspection though. Walburga Black, as usual, was being especially particular. Of course, neither parent cared what Sirius thought of the matter.

He had enough on his mind to worry about. There were matters of learning the how to manage the affairs of the land, practicing his swordsmanship, not to mention dealing with his family in general. How could he be expected to add marriage on top of all of that?

And then there was the fact that he had no attraction whatsoever to women. Men had always caught his interest and it was with men that he indulged. Thoughts of marriage brought all sorts of uncomfortable thoughts with it. He was under no illusion that it was expected, no, demanded of him that he sleep with his wife. Sirius, as much as he hated the idea, knew his duty. A marriage provided a possible alliance and, more importantly, an heir, securing his future. Still, the entire prospect made him feel sick to his stomach.

He wasn’t ready for this.

\---

He wasn’t ready for this.

Remus wasn’t like the other boys his age. He didn’t have high hopes for his future, for marriage or children, and that had little to do with his attraction to men. No, it was the fact that he could use magic. His parents had warned him to keep it a secret. They said that no good would come of it if anyone were to find out. The days of wizards who advised kings and nobles were long since passed.

As a servant he’d never held much hope for what would become of his life. If he were lucky he would find a nice wife and they would live more or less happily, with several children who managed to survive them after they were gone. But how could he marry someone if he couldn’t trust anyone with his secret? In fact, he’d given up on friendship of any kind.

That was before he met Albus Dumbledore, the kindly old man had recognized something in him, something that became all too apparent when Remus thought no one was looking and with a snap of his fingers he made the brooms come to life and sweep on their own. Their friendship had started slowly at first, a necessity because of Remus’s wariness but they bonded over their shared magical ability. Eventually, Remus would do anything for the old man. He just wished he didn’t have to.

“I’ll be found out.” He protested as they sat eating together. The times that they could see each other were fewer than he would like given that Remus was a servant and Albus a master of himself, albeit not a very wealthy one.

“They’ll throw me in prison if I’m lucky.” Remus continued. “Or if I’m unlucky. I can’t tell if I’d rather die or not.”

“Remus, you are such a cynical boy. I won’t pretend there is no danger in revealing yourself but if I know this Sirius Black right then he’ll be intrigued.”

“I hope you’re right.” Because it was Remus’s head on the line.

“Do you remember when I asked you to contact Lily?”

“Yes.” Remus said grudgingly, knowing where this was going.

“You had the same reservations.”

“Yes, but that was different. She’s a servant like me. She—”

“And nothing happened.”

“And nothing happened.” Remus repeated sullenly. He finished eating and stood. “I need to get back to work. Maybe I’ll be lucky and run into Sirius.”

“Not literally I hope.” Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled as he spoke.

Remus couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m not that foolish.”

\---

Sirius couldn’t sleep. That wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, especially lately. Every night he went to bed exhausted and every night insomnia struck. On his long walks about the manor he walked past a servant about his age. The boy was slight of build and unkempt and Sirius recognized him in that vague way a master recognized their underling. What he should have done was avert his eyes and walked on without sparing the boy a second glance. But since when did he do what was expected?

He let his eyes pass over the young man, taking in the body beneath his ragged clothes (and he made a note to talk to his father about that as they couldn’t have their servants looking like ruffians). It was a harmless indulgence and something he’d given into many times before. He’d given into other acts far riskier as well, several times with several of his peers. For the son of a Duke taking a mistress was a matter of pride. Taking a male favorite was a source of shame and so it remained a secret between him his paramours.

That had been some time ago though. They were all married now though Sirius didn’t dare to presume they were faithful to their wives. After all he’d been propositioned by one of them once before but something about it felt wrong. Sirius had never been one for sharing.

His walk took him farther down the hall then around a corner. It was there that the assassin struck. Before he could register the movement a garrote wrapped around his throat and the man pulled. Sirius gasped but no breath entered his lungs and he pulled at the assailant’s hands in a vain attempt to pry him off. They held firm.

Sirius tried screaming. The servant boy couldn’t be that far away. If he could only hear him he would know what was going on. He could run and get help. But the only sound that left his throat was a faint gurgling noise.

Then, like an act of God, there was a faint glow from the area of Sirius’s throat as he pulled on the garrote. There was a cracking noise and suddenly Sirius could breathe. He sucked in blessed air into his burning lungs and then let out a scream.

“HELP!”

The assassin let out a curse and slammed him hard on the back of the head. Sparks flew in and out of his vision but Sirius didn’t pass out. Instead he staggered before falling to the floor. He flipped over onto his back just in time to see the glint of a dagger.

He heard a word, spoken loud and clear and yet nonsensical, and suddenly the assassin crumpled to the ground.

“My lord!”

Sirius lifted his head and found the servant boy beside him. At any other time no one would have dared to touch him but this boy cradled his head in his hand as he helped him up.

“Can you stand?”

“I think.” Sirius wheezed. He rubbed his throat with his hand. “What did you do?”

“What?”

“To that man?” Sirius leaned heavily on the servant as he stood.

“I—nothing.”

“You said something.” Sirius narrowed his eyes.

“My lord, you were hit hard on the head.” The other boy said but he looked away as he spoke. He was clearly deflecting. “Please, wait here I’ll find—”

But at that moment Orion Black stumbled on the scene complete with several guards.

“What is going on here? My son, are you all right?”

To Sirius’s surprise there was genuine concern in his voice.

_So you care about me after all, do you, father?_

“This man attacked me.” Sirius said, pointing to the would be assassin lying prone on the floor. “He would have killed me if it weren’t for this servant.”

“I found my lord on the floor. He must have fought off this assassin.”

“That wasn’t—”

Orion stepped forward and laid a hand on his son’s shoulder. “Sirius, you have experienced a great shock. Come with me and we shall have a doctor attend to you. As for you, boy. What is your name?”

“Remus Lupin, my lord.” Remus inclined his head as he spoke.

“Well then you shall be rewarded.” And then, as if he was granting Remus a great boon, Orion said. “Take the rest of the night off.”

“Thank you, my lord.”

“Father—”

But Orion steered Sirius away. And the throbbing in his head grew harder to ignore. He tried glancing back at Remus but he had been swallowed up in a press of guards swarming around the assassin.

When Sirius returned to bed that night he fell asleep quickly and his dreams were haunted by a servant boy with light brown hair and golden brown eyes. He stared at him, pulled him close, and whispered in his ear.

“Come away with me.”

\---

“Come away with me.” Sirius ran his lips down Remus’s jaw as he spoke. The action begged a shudder from the young man.

“We shouldn’t.” Remus protested feebly but even he couldn’t believe it. “If we’re found out…”

“No one will find us.” Sirius’s hands found their way to Remus’s hips and then lower.

The place they were standing in, the hall where Sirius had nearly been killed, melted away and in its place they were in a spacious bedroom, full of lavish furnishings. The bed was soft as Sirius pushed Remus down onto it, a contrast to the insistent press of his lips.

Just as Remus opened his mouth to welcome his master’s son, the dream dissipated and he awoke sweating and trembling and feeling _wrong_.

He’d never dreamed of anyone before, not like that. It had felt too real.

\---

Albus Dumbledore was silent as Remus relayed last night’s events. When the boy finished he asked several questions. No, Remus didn’t know how the cord broke. No, Remus hadn’t killed the man and he was being tortured for more information, presumably as they spoke. Yes, the guards found a small tattoo on the man’s right shoulder, that of a snake emerging from a skull, the sure sign of a Death Eater and the worst sort of assassin. No, no one knew who had hired him and it was likely they wouldn’t find out. Even under torture Death Eaters were stunningly loyal.

“What do you think?” Remus asked when the questions were done.

Albus had folded his hands under his chin. “I think that Sirius used his own magic to break the cord.”

“Why he was attacked?” 

“He is the firstborn son of the Duke but not the only one. I believe that whoever contracted the Death Eater finds the second son, Regulus, to be more suitable to their needs.”

Remus’s stomach twisted as he considered that. There was little love lost between Sirius and Regulus but they were still brothers. Between their fierce fights sometimes he would catch a glimpse of Sirius laughing and throwing his arm around his younger brother.

“You don’t think he—”

“No, I don’t believe Regulus is responsible, still he is not fully absolved. The only one we can safely rule out is Orion himself.”

“And why can we do that?”

There was a look to Albus’s eyes that he did not entirely like. “Because if he had then neither you nor Sirius would be alive today. Orion Black never does anything halfway.”

“And he always gets what he wants.” Remus spoke quietly and somehow he thought back to the dream he’d had last night, when Sirius was so sure they could run away together. For the first time he felt fortunate that it was just a dream.

\---

The courtyard was dreary on this particular day. The plants seemed lackluster and the birds were silent. Sirius reflected that generally, after surviving an encounter with an experienced assassin, one probably should feel more alive. Instead he felt haunted. Idly, he rubbed at his throat, raw and purpling from the attack the night before.

“If you keep doing that your head will fall off.” Regulus commented.

Sirius stuck his tongue out at him and for a moment looked the very picture of a petulant child, as if being 16 meant nothing at all to him and he was far younger.

Regulus didn’t smile. “Do they know who did it?”

“Aside from some Death Eater, no.” Sirius rasped. His voice was still mending. “And you know they don’t like to talk.”

Regulus frowned. “You’ll be careful, won’t you?”

Sirius grinned. “Little brother, I’m always careful.”

Regulus opened his mouth to respond but Sirius didn’t hear him. Instead he caught sight of a familiar face from last night, both waking and in dreams, making his way across the courtyard.

“Would you excuse me?” Sirius said quickly before setting off to intercept Remus Lupin. “Remus!” He called.

The servant stopped and waited for Sirius to catch up.

“Yes, my lord?”

“You saved my life. I think we’re on a first name basis.”

“I’m not sure that’s such a good idea, my lord.”

“Why not?” Sirius asked, folding his arms over his chest.

“Your father.”

“Ah,” Sirius smiled. “Well, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Just call me lord whenever anyone is around and we’ll both be safe.”

“As you wish… Sirius.”

Sirius’s smiled broadened. “There now, was that so hard?” Before Remus could answer he continued speaking. “Listen, I know I took a sharp blow to the head last night but it still doesn’t add up. I never hit that man. You had to have done something to him.”

Remus’s silence gave him away.

“And another thing. My father’s men examined that cord. It was built well. They’re surprised that it broke at all. They seem to think there must have been a weak spot but I’ve seen it. It’s a clean cut like someone broke it. So I’m going to ask you and I hope you won’t make me order you to tell. What happened?”

Remus bit his lip. “Is there somewhere more private that we can talk?”

Sirius led him into the abandoned basement of the manor. All that was here was storage no one had touched in centuries. Even the servants came here rarely and only to set traps for the rats. If Remus thought about complaining he never voiced his concerns.

“I come here all the time when I want to be alone.” Sirius said and he pointed to a trail amidst the thick layer of dust, one that was clearly that of a human having walked that way multiple times. It contrasted with the slight footprints of rats that skittered along the floor. “You won’t believe the things they’ve got locked away here. So,” He said turning to Remus once again. “What happened?”

“Can you keep a secret?”

Sirius let out a bark of a laugh. “I’ve been keeping secrets my whole life. One more won’t kill me.”

“It might kill me if you tell anyone.”

Sirius was about to dismiss him when he caught the look on Remus’s face. “You’re not joking.”

“No.”

Sirius swallowed his fears. “I’m not going to do anything to put your life at risk, especially not after you saved mine. What is it?”

“I’m a wizard.” Remus said quietly. “And so are you.”

The words hung in the air between them for one long moment before Sirius laughed.

“A wizard? You really expect me to believe that?”

“How else could I have stopped that Death Eater? He was five feet away from me at least.”

“I don’t know but not _magic_. Magic isn’t—”

Remus said something under his breath and in his hands two glowing blue lights appeared. “Real?” He asked. “I promise you, it is very real.” Another hushed word later and the lights were gone.

Sirius’s mouth went dry. “And—and what makes you think that I’m…?”

“Haven’t there been incidents in your life you can’t explain? Last night, how did you manage to save yourself from being strangled? You said yourself that the cord looked like it had been cut. I think _you_ cut it with your magic.”

“Prove it.” Sirius said.

“What?”

“Prove I’m magical.”

This time it was Remus’s turn to laugh, light and soft and immediately he cast Sirius an apologetic look. “Sorry, my lord I didn’t mean to mock—”

“It’s _Sirius_ and you weren’t. If we’re to be friends I expect you to laugh a lot, especially at me though I’d prefer it if you laughed at my jokes.” He flashed Remus a brief smile but then returned to his previously stern expression. “So, can you prove it?”

“You’re the one who will have to do that.” Remus said. “But I can show you. Here, hold your hands out like this.” Remus stretched out his hands, palms outstretched like he was holding something in them.

Sirius tried to mimic him.

“No, not like that. Here.” With a brief look of apology, Remus stretched out his hands and covered Sirius’s. Spreading his fingers apart, he brushed over Sirius’s palm and the touch sent a ghostly wave of pleasure along his arm. But all too soon he let go of Sirius.

“Yes, that’s good.” He said. “Now think about a light growing inside of your hands, spreading out and becoming a flame. Not a _real_ flame, just a light.”

“Nothing’s happening.”

“It’s not supposed to yet. Are you picturing it?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Now say _lumos_.”

“ _Lumos._ ”

Faintly, two small, dim lights appeared in Sirius’s hands. They glowed for several seconds before flickering away. Sirius lowered his hands, sprang back, and let out a few expletives.

“You see?” Remus said eagerly. “You are a wizard. And that was very good. It took me ages to get the hang of it. You’ll be a great wizard, Sirius.”

Somehow this was less shocking than he expected. Remus was right. There had been so many things in his life, previously unexplained, that were now falling into place. He had many questions but for now one came foremost to his mind.

“And who’s going to teach me?” Sirius asked. “You?”

“With a little guidance, yes.”

Sirius was silent for a time. He studied the boy before him, the young man really. Thinking back to the dream he had last night, Sirius found the idea of spending more time with Remus both exciting and unsettling and he wondered, if he were a wizard, was the dream just a dream or was it something more? Was it a glimpse at his own future, and if so did he even want it?

“Then show me.”

\---

Sirius’s lessons did not continue in the basement. It was too dark, too moldy, and, most importantly, too much of a fire hazard. Instead they set to work in Sirius’s room. The moment Remus set foot in the place his stomach lurched. This was the exact same bedroom from his dream. The bed, the walls, the dresser, nightstand, and all the paintings—everything was the same and Remus marveled that he remembered it at all given how distracted he had been in the dream. He was simply seeing what he wanted to see, he reasoned. That was all. It didn’t _mean_ anything.

But as they spent more time together they grew closer. That happened when you were responsible for saving someone’s life. Sirius didn’t have as much free time as either of them would have liked but they spent it all together. More than once Remus walked in on a conversation between two (or more) servants only to have them fall silent at his entrance.

“People are beginning to think we’re lovers, you know.” Remus commented one day as they took a break from practice, sitting on the floor closer to each other than was proper. Sometimes he thought he was more exhausted than Sirius. The other boy was rapidly outstripping all of Remus’s knowledge and that was even with turning to Albus for help planning lessons.

“And you think that’s a bad thing?” Sirius asked, that now familiar smug smile playing across his lips.

“Well, of course it is. We could get into a lot of trouble. And your reputation—”

“All ready stained on that account, I’m afraid.” Sirius said lightly. “At least here it is. I’ve managed to keep a low profile elsewhere.”

“You mean you—” The words caught in Remus’s throat as he gazed at Sirius.

Sirius nodded. He looked at Remus with a hint of something less like anticipation and more like fear. If they didn’t know each other as well as they did Remus never would have recognized it.

“It doesn’t bother you does it?” Sirius asked.

“No.” Remus said. He felt the color rise to his cheeks, looking away as he recalled the dreams he’d had with Sirius in them. How could Sirius’s preferences possibly bother him?

And yet, something did. Something made his stomach twisted and Remus knew almost immediately what it was. The thought of Sirius with someone else. But that was ridiculous. Remus had no right to Sirius, even if he weren’t his servant. Sirius was his own person and he could do as he pleased.

“You’re blushing.” Sirius noted.

“It doesn’t bother me.” Remus assured him and he forced himself to look back into Sirius’s eyes. “I just… I’ve wondered what it’s like…” That seemed the safest way to reveal his own opinion on the matter. A vague hint of flirtation, certainly nothing that Sirius would respond to. He couldn’t possibly be interested in Remus of all—

Sirius smirked. “Maybe one day I’ll be the one to teach you.”

Remus’s mouth went dry. “S—Sirius.” His hand drifted closer to the other boy’s, moving across the cold floor to nudge him with his fingertips.

Sirius responded by laying his hand over Remus’s and lacing their fingers together. The expression on his face had gone from teasing to sincere as he leaned in.

Remus drew back. “We shouldn’t. If we’re found out—they could send me away.” They could do worse than that too, if Orion Black was feeling particularly vindictive.

“They won’t.” Sirius said and he shifted closer to Remus, not allowing him to put space between them. “I won’t let them.”

Unconsciously, Remus licked his lips. He felt his resolve crumbling but still he clung to what remained. “Does this mean anything to you?” He asked.

“All the world.” Sirius replied.

Remus didn’t move away as Sirius’s lips covered his own.

\---

One night several weeks later, they lay tangled in Sirius’s bed sheets. Their clothes were cast aside. Their bodies still trembled in the aftermath of making love and Sirius had Remus pulled up close to him, the fairer boy’s head rested against his chest. Remus traced lazy circles over Sirius’s skin and Sirius rubbed his hand over his lover’s arm.

“I never want this to end.” He said wistfully.

“There’s always tomorrow night.” Remus pressed a kiss to the base of Sirius’s throat. “The other servants won’t care if I’m missing from my bed for one more night. They all ready know where I’m going.”

“Hm.” Sirius stopped running his hand over Remus’s arm and squeezed it lightly.

Remus sat up slightly, enough to look at Sirius in the eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m expected to meet a lady tomorrow.”

Remus couldn’t hide the way his face fell at that news. “Oh.” He settled back down on Sirius’s chest and turned his face to his skin, trying instead to focus on the warmth of it.

“I don’t want to marry.”

“It’s all right, Sirius. I know that you have to. It doesn’t bother me.”

Sirius ran his hand up Remus’s arm, along his neck, until it buried in his hair. “For someone who keeps so many secrets you’re a terrible liar.”

“You’re the son of a Duke, Sirius. You have to marry. That’s all right. I won’t think any differently of you. I’ll still…”

Sirius shifted so he could look down at Remus. “Still what?”

Remus wanted to turn away from those eyes. They did more than stare. It felt like they were boring into his soul but at the same time they held him hostage and he gladly gave himself over to them, to Sirius.

“Love you.” He whispered.

Sirius pulled Remus closer and kissed him. His lips were warm against Remus’s, moving tenderly against him before parting and Sirius’s tongue slipped out to taste him. Remus allowed him entrance into his mouth, sucking slightly to bring him even faster. Sirius moaned in response and wrapped his free hand around Remus’s waist, pulling the other boy on top of him. Finally he pulled away. The hand in Remus’s hair ran down his neck and along his back.

“I love you too.” And then Sirius whispered the words that would change their lives forever. “Come away with me.”

And Remus did.


End file.
